custom_clans_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
NightClan
NIGHTCLAN OF THE DARKEST NIGHTS (and dogs) Prey ~ Territory ~ Camp Also try BirdClan NightClan is a Clan found by Nightstar, at the heart of thick forest. General Skills NightClan is a clan with good night vision, and with mostly dark pelts, they can hide in the shadows. They honor the virtues of bravery and strength. NightClan warriors also are skilled in agility and speed. Territory NightClan lives in a forest that blocks most sunlight out with the thick cover of leaves, and holds lots of low hanging branches. The camp is in a rather deep ditch, with the nightrock covered in vines and thorns, and trees make a roof for it, a large tree with a little hole in it in the middle of the camp, with the fresh kill pile in the hole. The warriors den, apprentice den, and all the other dens have a leaf covering from low hanging branches that you have to push through to enter. The leaders den, however, has a branch hanging over it, for the leafy covering, and thorns in a little arch. The territory is littered in thorns, vines, and herbs. Body Night Hunter Night hunters are rather big, yet light on their paws. They carry the bravery aspect of NightClan with them, with speed to the side to aid them catching prey. They have strong hindlegs to help the leap they often preform. Night hunters also hold a small part of the aspect of night vision, so they can hunt in the night and day. They hold strength to defend themselves. Dark Runners Dark runners are slender, speedy cats. They hold half the night vision so they can run quickly in the shadows. The main purpose of Dark Runners is for spying, so they carry bravery from the Night Hunters. They hold agility with them, so they can escape strong enemies. And strength, just in case. Shadow Guards The Shadow Guards are for guarding the camp, so they are big, bulky type. They hold strength, and bravery, with Night Vision to help them spot spies. Shadow Guards can't leave what they are guarding until the owner of what they are guarding, or who made them guard it says they can stop, So they have patience. Allegiances Leader Nightstar - A black she-cat with a white underbelly, tail tip, and 2 legs. She has a grey scruff, ears, eye spot, tail flecks, and other 2 legs. (Nighto duh) Deputy (Open) Medicine Cats Shade Healers Darkwing - A black she-cat with a grey muzzle, underbelly, and tail. Black Leaves Blacksky - black she-cat with a scarred muzzle, hazel eyes and white paws Star Searchers Dewyleaf - a grey tom with a black tail.(nighto again) Warriors Night Hunters Berrytail - A dark grey tom with a black tail tip. (Nightstar again) Apprentice - Ravenpaw Crowwing- a dark grey she-cat with black paws (Flame) Dark Runners Shadeslash - A pure black tom with a white stripe going from his ears to teh tip of his tail. (Night) Lightfall - A fluffy grey she-cat with black flecks all over. (Flame) Russetflame - dark ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes (Lyrix) Shadow Guards Branchclaw - A short haired dark brown tom with light brown dapples. (Flame) Whiteface - A black she-cat with a white face. (Night) Shadecrest- dark blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and gray dapples. (Flame) Songfire - dark blue-gray she-cat with bright violet eyes and a white paw (Lyrics) Apprentices Ravenpaw - A dark grey tom with white stripes. (Night) Queens Full-time Azuresky - pale gray she-cat with bright, vibrant azure blue eyes (Lyrix) Half-time (None.) Kits Elders to be Respected Nightberry - A dark grey she-cat with scars everywhere. (Night) Shadefeather - black she-cat with green eyes and a scarred pelt (Lyrix) Rankpoints Medicine Cats Shade Healers The Shade Healers are medicine cats who heal in battle. They are not for sicknesses, or anything other then battle wounds. Shade Healers tend to be unsocial. Black Leaves The Black Leaves are medicine cats who do sicknesses and other various things. They are rather social, and they stay in the medicine den. Black Leaves are cheerful and happy. Star Searchers The Star Searchers is the third class of medicine cats. They are the prophecy and omen reading type. They often are the first to decode the prophecies. Star Searchers stargaze every night, and are not too social. They do not heal. Warriors Night Hunters Night Hunters hunt for their clan, thus the name. They hang around in dark places a lot, as they hunt at night. Night hunters are loyal, to their clan, and their clan only. Dark Runners Dark Runners are the spies of NightClan. Being swift on your paws and a quick thinker is everything when you are a Dark Runner. Dark Runners are rather social to their clan. Shadow Guards Shadow Guards are guards of their clan. If they are told to guard something or someone, they get the job done. They are not social, and they do not stray from what they are guarding. Queens Full-time Full-timers stay in the nursery until the kits become an apprentice, and split off into the three warrior classes, or the three medicine cat classes. They are welcoming to anybody who comes into teh nursery. Half-time Half-timers go in the nursery only sometimes, and they may go hunting a few time a day. Landmarks< Shaderocks Shaderocks is a huge pile of rocks in a dim-lit clearing, with few trees covering the sun. Moss grows along the side of the stones, creeping up on the top. It holds the scent of herbs, with the surrounding dogwoods and oaks mingled with it. It can also contain EagleClan scent or NightClan scent. It is a rather soothing place, with the trickle of a river flowing by. The chirping of birds holds up, as a group of birds nests is found nearby. It is best to visit in green-leaf or new-leaf, as the dogwood flowers would have bloomed, but, you can still visit it in leaf-fall, because the colorful leaves offer a pretty sight, or in leaf-bare, where icicles hanging from the trees gleam and shine in the daylight. Star Clearing The Star Clearing is a sacred place, deep in NightClan territory. It has an open top, so the Star Searchers can connect with the stars. A blue, shining stone is dug into the ground, just incase they must speak with StarClan. It is a crime to attack Star Searchers at this place, as StarClan would not wish for their medicine cats to be attacked while speaking with them. If the stars align to a prophecy or omen, the Star Searcher who finds it must nod to StarClan, and they can go rush to tell the deputy or leader. Dark Waters The Dark Waters is a powerful river, rushing beside Shaderocks, swirling past the Star Clearing, and fading off clan territory. It holds many time of fish, and splits off at many parts into little streams. It is a smaller version of the gorge, and less deadly.